


Ink in the Water

by Arrrktwenthree



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character Death, Gore, M/M, Slut Shaming, but not really gore i think, no im not, sorry norm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrrktwenthree/pseuds/Arrrktwenthree
Summary: 当然，说他举动大胆，不是指他能和任何人侃侃而谈，而是他对待性欲那种明亮大胆的态度。常人难以启齿，他却不以为意。最好的例子莫过于我们素不相识，他却能坦然地在我面前自慰。
Relationships: Norman Reedus/Original Character(s), Norman Reedus/You
Kudos: 21





	Ink in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> 是之前看到诺曼穿黑背心在超市里的一张动图的脑洞扩写——妓女妹妹由于没带零钱用湿吻抵债的故事。(动图指路微博@normanreedus bot）  
> ooc是必然，谁能读懂妹的心？
> 
> **主要角色死亡！主要角色死亡！
> 
> （本来没想这么写，但是听着有缸的dead in the water，写着写着就写死了......  
> （我文写得不咋地但是歌好听啊，快去听

我从高中辍学之后就被家里撵到我姨妈前夫的便利店里做收银，我来接班的那天，之前干这活儿的那兄弟正弓着背，慢条斯理地把卷闸门升起来。那时刚好是夏天最盛的时候，阳光毒辣又不加掩饰地想要烤干一切。新换上的劣质涤纶员工服被汗黏在后背，像贴了一块湿抹布。我怀里抱着已经软塌塌的纸箱，里面装着毫不起眼的个人用品——水杯，书，纸笔——同样几乎要融化在高温里。我腾出一只手扯扯衣领，想着是不是能赶快进去吹吹冷气。

“都归你了。” (all yours) 那家伙把钥匙抛进我手里，上下瞄我一眼，闷恹恹的。他抬起下巴指指店门，微弱的色彩从门上悬垂的塑胶门帘上透出来。我掀起发黄的门帘，几排货架突兀地立在狭小的空间里。说是货架，更像是车库里随手搁物的组装架，左右两边用铁丝网隔开，商品零零散散地堆在上面，懒洋洋的。我沿着货架走向收银台，仔细看了看上面的商品：第一排是食物，第二排是日用品，第三排是一些五金。三排货架后，最里面的角落里有几个草筐，筐里是水果蔬菜，颜色已经不太新鲜。店里四面都有窗户，大开着，但空气是凝固的。窗上的铁杆把阳光切割成长条。

我走进柜台，L形的长桌把我和店里的其他隔开，收银机边上有一罐玻璃纸包装的糖果，然后是一个小书架，上面的杂志已经是上个月中旬的了。我面向货架，背对着一整墙的烟酒，没听过名字的零食，和各种包装的避孕套。

都归我了。

总之我就这样干了下来。这工作很无聊，来店里的常客也就那么几个，时间久了我甚至可以列出一张时间表：每个月第一个周一是进货时间，老陶德会开着他那辆破皮卡把东西一股脑地卸在前坪，然后趁着搬家伙的时候顺一打冰啤酒。“你们老板欠我的。”谁知道呢？周二早上钱德勒夫人会来买些水果和日用品，她预订了一整年的柠檬，说对她的心脑血管有好处；周四生意最差，几乎就只有那几个来补充存货的红脖子烟鬼，推推搡搡，经常碰倒门口的立牌；周五或者周六晚上一般会有两个小孩儿，杰弗逊家的，攥几个硬币来买糖和玩具手枪用的塑料子弹。

但是有一个人我说不准。也正因如此，我格外注意到他。他行踪不定，甚至昼夜不分，我第一次见他就是在正午太阳最烈的时候，再一次见面又是几周之后的凌晨了。我和他没有过多的交谈，但我们的关系好像既亲密又陌生。陌生是必然，我和他不是朋友，我甚至不知道他叫什么。而亲密是因为他本人举动大胆，对待任何人都好像有一种自来的亲昵。

当然，说他举动大胆，不是指他能和任何人侃侃而谈，而是他对待性欲那种明亮大胆的态度。常人难以启齿，他却不以为意。最好的例子莫过于我们素不相识，他却能坦然地在我面前自慰。

我的确见过他在货架的那一头自慰，他的身形从货架和杂货交叠的缝隙中透出来，亚麻色的细软短发上下起伏着，手肘在身侧摆动。我看不见他的脸，只看见他颈背好看的曲线。

我觉得脸烧得厉害，把头别开，眼神却还是不自制地往那边飘过去。他像是触电一样地把头高高扬起来，嘴巴好像是张合着，面颊绯红。店里冷气开得很大，我第一次感谢那台快报废的空调机发出来的噪音，这给我们两个都省去了不少尴尬。我把放下的二郎腿再次翘起来，一股烦躁的情绪莫名其妙地升起来。

几分钟过去了，单调的机器轰鸣声终于被一阵细碎的塑料袋响声打破。他走过来，晃晃荡荡漫不经心地，棉质的运动短裤甚至岌岌可危地挂在胯骨上，松松垮垮，好像不用解开抽绳腰带轻易就能伸进一只手，或者两只。他眼也不抬，把一袋黄瓜和一盒已经开了的避孕套甩在柜台上。

我愣了一下，思绪还没能从刚刚的画面里抽回来，呆呆地盯着他嘴角的那颗痣。

“嘿，你发什么呆呢？”

我如梦方醒，抓过桌上他扔上去的皱巴巴的纸币，抽开收银机找零。空气好像凝固成水泥，我的手指在零钱里艰难地移动着。我突然开口，想要把这桎梏打破：

“要是钱德勒夫人知道你用她每次买回家的蔬果做了什么，她保准会气得心脏病发的。”

天晓得我为什么要提到这个，沉默又像冷气一样涌上来，空调机在我脑子里嗡嗡作响。我感觉自己要窒息了。

“哈，”他短促地笑了一下。这声笑仿佛松开了掐住我喉咙的手，我看向他。

他的脸好像因为这笑亮起来了，虎牙露出来，眼睛几乎眯成一条缝。“你不说我不说，没人会知道……还是说……”

话锋一转，他狡黠地凑近，故意压低了嗓音，软软黏黏地嘟哝了一句大概是调情的话。我其实没听太清，但脸突然烧起来，因为这距离太近了，他身上的气味毫不收敛地钻进我的个人领域。他闻起来像柑橘，像墨水，像毛茸茸的小狗，像我一瞬间想到的一切事物。

“咳……“我后退半步，清清嗓子，不自觉地抿起嘴巴，目光落到桌面，又重新抬起来落到他小巧圆润的鼻尖。

他又笑了，空气都微微震动起来，他边笑着边往外走。

“你会因为保守秘密得到奖励的。”他的声音朦朦胧胧地透过门帘传过来，尾音扬起，好像能勾住人的耳朵。

我总算知道了他叫诺曼。我向其他人问起过他，得到的答案大多是从眼角投出来的打量和奇怪的笑容。慢慢我也从这些模糊不清的回应里猜到了，他是干什么的，为什么行踪不定，为什么总是脏兮兮布满伤痕。

诺曼，他的确像个小维京人，带着一种漫无目的的莽撞，四处张开他的网。

那之后没过几天他就又来了，还是晃晃荡荡地，身影在三排货架之间出没。我紧张地盯着他，又不想这目光太明显。但是他显然感受到了。他抓着两包零食或者别的什么，慢吞吞，但又的确是在向我挪过来，脸上是一种得逞的笑容。他把东西按在桌上，另一只手掏了一下口袋，然后做作地耸肩——锁骨因为这个动作更加明显了。

“我忘记带零钱。“他宣布，然后突然扯过我的衣领吻了我。在冰凉的空调房里呆久了，我被突如其来的热量和温度袭击，竟然忘了如何反应，听任他把我的嘴巴撬开，把这几个字送进我嘴里：我会用别的方式补偿你。

他松开我，失落感徒然涌上来，明明只是吸吮了十几秒，我却觉得天旋地转，好像突然来到高原。等我回过神，他已经拉我来到店外了。夏天的晚上，风也潮乎乎的，外面没有灯，光线透过窗户直直打在他的半张脸上。他蹲下身子，朝我笑一笑，熟练地拉下我的裤子。

只在空气中暴露了一秒，我就感觉阴茎被温柔地包裹了起来。他的嘴好像是为了这个而生的，嘴唇温热柔软，把他漂亮洁白的牙齿包裹得严严实实，像一个肉洞，紧致又温暖。我双手撑着柜台，呼吸又粗又沉。我低头瞧着他，他也回望我——他的眼神湿漉漉的，像一头小鹿，眼泪让那蓝色更加晶莹。他的双颊随着每一次吞吐都向下凹陷成好看的弧度。他卖力地舔弄着，亲吻着我的龟头和柱身，表情竟然像孩子亲吻得之不易的糖果。呻吟毫不掩饰地从唇齿之间的缝隙间倾泻出来，每一声都刺激着我的神经。

我感觉自己慢悠悠地上升起来，又好像在疯狂地下坠。我不由自主地抓紧了他的短发，背死死抵住墙壁，害怕自己马上就要飘走。有什么东西在我脑子里和胸膛里爆裂开来，像熟透的石榴扑通一下砸到坚硬的水泥地面上。我闷哼一声，竟然直接射在了他的嘴里。他的脸上身上挂满了我的精液，手指也沾满了粘稠的液体。他满足地低吟了一声，像含棒棒糖那样含住肮脏的手指，再慢慢拔出来，甚至还旋转着角度，发出啧啧的声响。我心里有一团不成形的火燃起来。他一边故意用力地吮吸着手指，一边毫不避讳地用挑衅的目光盯着我，半张脸隐没在黑暗里，另外半张则沐浴在光线下。我突然抓住他背心的肩带把他拉起来，力道大到那背心有些变形。我急切又慌张地去吻他，牙齿撞到他的，但来不及喊痛——我要吻他的欲望已经超过了一切。我咬着他的唇瓣，那里还有浓重的腥味，我在品尝他的同时也品尝了自己，这种想法让我有种奇异的快感。我不断地加深这个吻，舌头扫过他的上颚，扫过柔软的口腔内壁，最后和他的交织在一起。我们重重地撞在墙上，短暂地分开，小声地笑或呻吟，然后又急切地投进下一个吻。我的眼里已经泛起水汽，我捧着他的脸，像捧着易碎的珍宝。

我松开他，透过朦胧看见他烧红的眼，他微微翕动的鼻翼，和他上扬的嘴角。他的嘴角还沾着几点精液，我舔上去，顺带舔了舔他唇边的那颗小痣。他有些胡茬，软软的，戳在舌头上有些痒。我又想要吻他了。

“你真恶心。”他笑着拉开一点我们之间的距离，温热的气息吐在我脸上。他用几乎透明的眼珠望着我，情欲明晃晃地流淌出来。我用拇指揉搓着他的鬓角，偏过头，一路向下亲吻他的脖子，锁骨。他紧紧地抓着我的手臂，呼吸重重地打在我的颈窝。我放过他的头发，手指滑向他线条漂亮的肩膀，轻轻按压饱满年轻的肌肉。我隔着潮湿的衣料轻轻咬他挺立的乳头，他立马颤抖了一下，细碎的呻吟从他紧咬的牙关里漏出来，一串又一串。他的声音软得像个姑娘。他就用这姑娘一样细软的声音在我耳边吹着气：

“我今晚都归你了。” （I’m all yours tonight）

都归你了。我脑子里突然响起这句话，声音模糊又陌生。一张脸出现在脑海里——是第一天交接工作时，那个人的脸。他似笑非笑地扯着嘴角，露出一口烟熏黄的烂牙。他歪斜着身子站着，把钥匙抛进我手心里，该死的那上面甚至有他的汗液。

他也这样操过诺曼吗？这个想法像陨石一样砸在我脑子里。他用那汗津津的手，揉捏诺曼的胸部，把自己肮脏结垢的阴茎塞进他鲜红柔软的口腔里。“操啊……你这个臭婊子，给我好好舔干净……”他会低声骂诺曼，词语黏在一起，像盘踞的蛇，潮湿冰冷。

我突然觉得这家店包括我自己在内，就是一滴烈日下的汗水，粘腻发臭。

我猛地放开他，欲望奔逃，潮热的空气四散，我竟然觉得有凉意爬上脊背。他困惑地望着我，眼里还有尚未褪去的情欲，暗金色的头发凌乱地贴在脸上额头上。他可怜的背心被我拉扯得一边肩带失去弹力，垂落在手臂边，而他本人好像被突然拔掉电源的机器人，一动不动，头微微歪着，手甚至还保持着拥抱的姿势。

“抱歉……挺晚了，我得回家了。”我丢下这句光秃秃的话，逃也似的回到店里。门帘猛地掀开又落下，发出啪啪的声响，竟然有些肉体撞击的意味。我深呼一口气，整理了一下凌乱的衣服，不敢再去想关于诺曼的一丝一毫。

值得庆幸的是，他没跟着进来。

那天晚上我倒头就睡，并且做了一个很奇怪的梦。我一下回到母亲的子宫，悠悠地漂浮在羊水里，我的脐带仿佛是穿过薄薄的子宫肚皮，另一端被诺曼握在手里，他灿灿地对我笑。恍惚间我又转换了视角，我看见诺曼大着肚子，黑背心被撑得紧绷，他用粗粝的手指轻轻拂过发青的肚皮，我就感觉有什么东西在抚摸我的脸。我成了他肚子里的婴孩。

哈。我从梦里挣脱出来，像搁浅的鱼一样大口喘息。空气里汗液和灰尘的味道交织在一起，我突然觉得胃里翻江倒海。

当天我就和藕断丝连的女友彻底分了手，过程很和平，她抱走了我们一起养的那盆花。说实话，我们已经很久没见面了，上一次在电影院我们为了一盒爆米花吵了一架，电影看到一半就走了人，我还是后来在网上找了盗版才补上那结局。“你应该回家，”她走的时候对我说，眼神里竟然难得不是责骂而是怜悯。“你会被这里的人生吞了的。”

诺曼努着嘴吞咽的样子出现，我想，被生吞或许也没那么糟。

后来我们没再提过那个晚上，彼此相安无事地度过了很久，这样的状态一直持续到那天清晨——我记得应该是个周四——刚开门不久，我正在清点货架，就听见门口哗啦一阵响动，立牌又被碰倒了。我正准备破口大骂那群不长眼的红脖子佬，诺曼却突然掀开帘子进来，穿的还是昨天那件衣服——其实他也就那么几件衣服，他不怎么打扮，但他身上那种风情是与衣着无关的、叫女人都嫉妒的东西。他兴高采烈地走进来，双手捧着个小小的玻璃缸。浓烈的酒气瞬间涌入我的鼻腔。诺曼喝醉了。

他红着脸红着耳朵，小心翼翼地向我走过来，嘴角大大地咧开：“漂亮吗？“他炫耀似地把那玻璃缸举到和脸一样的高度，冲我晃了晃。水面摇摆，透过玻璃，诺曼的脸扭曲变形，只有眼睛亮晶晶的。我盯着他看了一会，才把视线放在水里那一尾鱼上——是条水泡眼，橙红色，没什么值得留意的。我的注意力又回到架子上的黄豆酱上去。

“哪儿来的？”

“我用这一晚上的的钱，换的。”

！

我深吸一口气，转过身难以置信地盯着他的眼睛，又看看他手里那个小玻璃缸和里面悠悠飘着的鱼。我突然感觉很气愤，一种被冒犯的感情朦胧地升起。

“你没搞错吧？你挨操一整晚，就换来这条东西？”

他的脸色显而易见地沉了下去，低头看着那条孤零零的鱼，然后抬起眼睛瞟了我一眼。

“我觉得挺值的。”

“我不知道你在想些什么，这只是一条他妈的金鱼！”

“你懂，你懂个屁！我就是喜欢！”

一条金鱼，哈，甚至用一根烟都能换来十条不同花色的。他为了这一条他妈的鱼不知道要呻吟多少声，要摇多少下屁股。他是不是其实本来就很享受这个？

“你就是喜欢？哈？是，你就是喜欢被操，你就是个谁都能上的臭婊子！”

我不加思考地吐出这些话。他低吼了一声，听起来像受伤的雏兽。他转身把鱼缸放到柜台上，然后几乎要携着他那一身酒气跳起来扑到我身上。我一下子失去平衡向后倒，手在慌乱之间打翻了垒成塔的罐装吐司。有那么一罐竟然真的飞出去，撞到柜台那破木板子上。

下一秒，玻璃破碎的声音响起，我重重倒在地上，诺曼趴在我身上，呲牙咧嘴的样子在脸上凝固了。

操。

他含混不清地骂了一句。我们手脚并用地爬起来。

还算及时，金鱼被转移到了一只玻璃杯里，也算她顽强，生死攸关之后，她也只是在新家里翻了几个跟头，就恢复了常态，只不过本来圆润的右眼像泄了气的球，倒空了的发面口袋，颓然地瘪下去。我后来去网上查了一下，说这种鱼的眼泡很容易破，但也能养好，只是很难和原来一样了。他责令我每天给这小东西换水，时刻关注她的动态。他竟然还给她起了名字——Ink in the Water，讲实话，给金鱼起名就有够无聊，起个这样古怪的名字则更甚。但是我不管他，我也管不着，我就负责每天换换水，然后往水里丢几块细碎的吐司渣。

不过整件事也有好的一面：他借着看鱼的名义，来店里的次数也变多了，有时甚至遇上其他人，还能攀谈起来。他很会聊天，他知道每个人想说什么，然后只要一点引导，那人就能像倒豆子一样侃侃而谈——钱德勒夫人喜欢听关于市价和种植的东西，老乔爱聊酒，小乔喜欢重金属和猫，杰弗逊家那两个男孩则缠着他问关于摩托的事情。如果说每个人的思绪都像一大团打结的毛线，那他就能一下子找到那堆线的线头，然后轻轻一拉——嘭！思绪清晰，烦恼解决。因为这个，店里有时竟然也有热闹的感觉，他顺着对方的话哈哈大笑，我也会跟着笑起来，就算我根本不关心他们聊的是什么。

有一天难得地，他说想载我去兜风，顺便找我聊聊。我套上他给我的头盔，里面有很浓的烟味，就好像已经浸入了棉花内胆里。我倒也不介意这个，戴上就坐上他的后座，忽略我们的胯部得紧紧相依的事实。他开得很快，我只听见风声和发动机轰鸣的声音。我不得不环抱着他，头盔抵着他的。他的臂膀其实挺宽厚，体温透过薄薄的布料传到我的手上，再消散在肆虐的风里。我几乎无法呼吸，但心脏在胸膛里有力地跳动。我恍惚间意识到，除了胯，此时此刻我们的心也几乎挨在一起。

最后我们停在不知道哪里的山路边，趴在护栏上有一搭没一搭地聊天。夜空像玻璃一样干净，没有星星月亮。远处有零星的灯光，我擦燃打火机，灯光被火光吞没。我给自己点一支烟，又点然他嘴里的那支。我等他开口，转过身去背靠护栏，目光顺着公路蜿蜒向上。巨大的山体在黑暗里像一头巨兽，把我们完完全全笼罩在它的阴影里。

“你知道我为什么要弄来那条鱼？”

我摇头，听见他笑了。我转过去，发现他正看着我，微弱的光线反射在他的眼睛里，竟然显得他有点激动兴奋。我别开目光，那眼神却还停留在我眼前。我听见他开口：

“明天。明天我们去市里逛逛。我听你的攒了些钱，我们可以去玩几天，就几天，暂时把这破地方甩开。”

店里……我还没开口，他已经给了回答：“店先放一天，明天周三，没人会来的。”

我没讲话，狠狠吸了一口烟，把烟灰弹到马路下面去。层层叠叠的树影蔓延到视野之外，旷野无人，我们像末日里最后幸存的伴侣。

我盯着他，光线熹微，他手指间的火光忽明忽灭，烟雾从他的口鼻里升起来，我艰难地辨认他的轮廓，他几乎融入浓重的夜色里。就只剩下那一双眼睛，清澈明白，带着不易察觉的疯狂。我几乎要开口答应他。

“明天再说吧。”

我们都沉到夜色最底部去。

但是他第二天没来，一开始我觉得没什么，他从来不是个守时的人。然后两周过去了，我猜想他是不是又遇上了有钱的甜爹，把他带回家玩上一阵，玩腻了再丢回来。

可是整整三个月过去了，我没见过他一面，哪怕是影子。

周一的时候，我终于忍不住问了老陶德。

“你不知道？”他惊奇地瞪大眼睛，倚在门框上，啜了一大口啤酒。

“他几个月前就出事了……一个人……大卡车……碾过去……两半……”

“噢……”我没仔细听，眼睛直直地望着窗外面，路边的树纹丝不动地插在地上，连个影子都没有。

噢。我默默在心里重新排列了一下顾客时刻表。没什么变化。反正他来的时间从来不规律，这张表上也就从来没有他的名字。

我这才发现好像不说也没人记得他的存在，钱德勒夫人已经很久没提过“那个金毛小子“，两个小杰弗逊也没再谈论过任何关于摩托的事情。

奇怪的是，我没因为这个掉过一滴眼泪，可能我还是没法相信他真就这么死了。说真的，我宁愿相信他是得了什么乱七八糟的性病死掉，而不是被七零八落地撞散在马路上，内脏摔了一地。

我开始任凭自己想象诺曼在车轮下的死相，想象他温热的双手怎么变得僵硬，他的蓝眼睛怎么失去光彩。他的肠子应该是漂亮的粉红色，肝脏的颜色则要更深些。他的血液在高温的炙烤下和柏油马路融化在一起。他眼睛半睁着一只，面无表情的，只是眼下的阴影更深了。天杀的，他就算死了也这么漂亮。

我本来以为那条鱼好不了了，结果不知道过了多久，有一天早上，我给她换水的时候，发现那瘪下去的泡鼓起来了，虽然只起来一点儿，但总归是起了变化。

我盯着那一点儿看了很久，那鱼也不看我，她就只是游啊游，在玻璃杯里一圈又一圈。

操。

我狠狠地骂。

操操操操操。

我蹲下来干呕，好像要把心呕出来。

**Author's Note:**

> 文里金鱼的名字其实是来源于EITD，就是诺曼家的黑猫  
> 不是很会写文，谢谢您的阅读！！


End file.
